


Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen To You

by cherry619



Series: Not Enough Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after taking RJ home Dean's enjoying his his now apple pie life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen To You

  
**  
** ****

The baby monitor goes off, waking Dean instantly.  
  
RJ’s little whimpers and cries make his heart ache, but Goddamn he’s so tired. It feels like hasn’t got a decent night’s sleep in weeks. Sam of course is curled next to him, his warm body acting like a furnace in the chilly house.  
  
It’s only been a few weeks since he and Sam brought RJ home, which at the moment was Bobby’s house. Especially since the angels were still roaming around and Dean didn’t want nothing to happen to his son or Sam for that matter.  
  
RJ wails again successfully waking Sam this time, who only got to bed probably two hours ago.  
  
“Is he crying again?” Sam mumbles sleepily while rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes. Dean finds it highly adorable and kisses Sam’s cheek gently. “Yeah but I got him.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Giving his lover a reassuring kiss, he strokes his silky hair. “Yes I’m sure; go back to sleep.”  
  
Sam having had little sleep doesn’t argue and snuggles down into the covers.  
  
Yawning, Dean slips on some boxers and makes his way down the hall to the nursery. He’s been helping Bobby with the shop recently but they haven’t found time to find an apartment yet.  
  
Besides, there is no safer place than Bobby’s especially after Cas stopped by and offered some angel protection on RJ and added extra symbols to Bobby’s house.  
  
Dean chuckles at the memory of Cas first seeing RJ. Cas peered questionably at the baby sort of shocked and awed at the little life form.  
  
Sam of course wouldn’t let Cas hold him but Cas settled a gentle hand on the baby’s head and the baby peered up questionably. Dean didn’t want to admit it but it made him feel good.  
  
Smiling, Dean opens the door to the nursery and peers in. The nightlight illuminated RJ’s squirming form in the crib. Walking over he smiles. “Hey baby boy, what’s wrong?”  
  
Picking RJ up, he checks his diaper, only to find it relatively dry. “Huh…maybe you’re hungry?” Checking the mini fridge they house in there for bottles, he grabs one and rubs the nipple to RJ’s mouth, hoping he would start to suck on it but he just whimpers and turns his head away.  
  
“Ok baby you don’t need a diaper change and you aren’t hungry,” Dean states.

Going over to sit on the rocking chair he cradles RJ and began to rock.  
  
RJ peers up at him with a childlike innocence. The same innocence that once shone in Sam’s eyes as Dean held him. His green eyes sparkle in the dim lighting making them shine an emerald green.  
  
Despite his serene looking eyes his cheeks are all red and puffy, little whimpers escaping his mouth letting Dean know he’s still fussed.  
  
So Dean thinks fast. “Wanna hear stories about your Papa?” Knowing of course he wasn’t going to get an answer he started onward.  
  
“Ok Papa was probably about 4 or 5 at the time when a big summer storm hit.” Dean speaks quietly, remembering when they were at this very house when it happened. The storm had scared Sammy too literally to death. He was hold up in this same small room with Dean trying to calm him down.  
  
“Anyway Papa was so scared that the house would fly away like he saw on the  _Wizard of Oz_ , which I did not let him see. I remember the power went out and Papa was sitting on my lap crying, wanting comfort and I cuddled up to him. I just hugged him tightly and you know what I said baby?” Dean asks his son as he stopped to peer down at his doe eyes, which are almost closed. “Well I said nothing bad would happen to you as long as I’m around and I mean it even to this day. Nothing will ever happen to you or Papa as long as I’m around to protect you two.”  
  
Looking down he smiles at the sight of RJ sleeping soundly. The baby looks so adorable all sleepy.  Dean doesn’t want the moment to ever end. It is so perfect…him, Sam and RJ, a happy ending to a hard life. Something he never let himself ever dream of.  
  
Dean wants RJ to grow up, play in parks, go to school, and make friends….have an actual happy life. He wants Sam and him to be grandparents and live to an old age. He wants so many things he never even imagined before but now it’s finally a reality.  
  
Getting up slowly, he gently places RJ in his crib and covers him with the light blue baby blanket. “Goodnight baby,” Dean whispers before giving RJ’s forehead a light kiss.  
  
He then makes his way back to their bedroom. He slips in bed and curls an arm around Sam’s stomach.  
  
“Hey…” Sam whispers turning over in Dean’s hold.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Dean apologizes softly.  
  
“You didn’t I heard you in there,” Sam replies with a look of fond amusement on his face.  
  
Dean’s brows furrow. “You did?”  
  
Sam chuckles. “Bobby’s walls are paper thin remember?”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and has the decency to look ashamed. He always forgot how thin Bobby’s walls were, especially with what they were doing last night…  
  
“I thought it was really sweet what you said.” Sam interrupts knowing that way Dean’s mind works.  
  
“Don’t get all chick flick on me sasquatch,” Dean says with an eye roll.  
  
Sam smiles and leans his head on Dean’s strong chest, enjoying the way he could feel and hear Dean’s heartbeat, letting him know he’s alive.  
  
Soon after, he falls asleep.  
  
Dean awakes later to light shinning through Bobby’s tattered curtains. He grunts and reaches across for Sam but his hand only meets mattress.  
  
His eyes open and he looks around.  _Probably with RJ_  his mind rationalizes.  
  
Scratching his stomach he heads to the nursery hoping to find RJ and Sam there. Hearing voices, he peeks in and smiles at the sight that greets him.  
  
Sam is sitting in the rocking chair feeding RJ a bottle. RJ looks so overjoyed to be near his Papa; his big eyes are wide with love. Sam of course is very much the same; his eyes are as big as saucers while he softly rocks back and forth.  
  
“Today me and Daddy are going to buy you some more clothes and toys. Then we are going to go out and eat later.” Sam coos softly tweaking RJ’s little button nose.  
  
Sam’s voice softly floats in the room reaching Dean’s ears, leaving Dean with joy. He can’t believe this is happening. This is like the ultimate fairytale, and it is finally coming true.  
  
As corny and unmanly as that sounds, it is true. Dean finally found his happiness and the angels, heaven, hell, anyone who objects can stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.  
  
Dean is happy and he is going to start living his life.  
 **  
The end**


End file.
